


Hacking into My Heart

by sawawah



Category: BoA (Musician), EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), Super Junior, TVXQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawawah/pseuds/sawawah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The police force in South Korea has undergone a profound shift. Nothing but corruption lingers in the air and it cannot go unnoticed. Hundreds of lives have been destroyed, thousands are on the brink of collapse, millions potentially in danger. With technology increasing day by day, no one is safe. Anyone could fall victim in the hands of the higher-ups, and it's only a matter of time until they become more powerful. But two young police officers will see to it that evil falls and good triumphs. Their methods will conflict, but they will fight till the end, in order to uphold justice and the safety of the Korean people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack on Gangnam

Athena  
2014 December 31  
22:10  
Gangnam-Gu, Seoul, South Korea

It was a cold winter day. The masses were stuck in traffic as people urged to get out and countdown for the New Year.  
A ring.  
“Hello?”  
A sigh.  
“Hello? Who is this?”  
A pause.  
“Hello?”  
The line goes dead.

With a tired expression, he looks at his phone, raising an eyebrow as he wonders who called on his phone. It was an unknown number. He shrugged, bringing a hand over his face. Suddenly, screams ring his ears and he becomes alert, looking around for the source of the cry. He sees a crowd pointing in one direction and turns his head hurriedly. His eyes widen as his jaw and phone drop simultaneously. 

The screens had the same image of a girl wallowing in her own pool of blood, the words:  
“Behind the screen, the police are killers too.” 

The girl was sitting in the bathtub, red all over the walls, a clear slash on her neck, the word “DIE” written on her forehead with what seemed to be her own blood.

His eyebrows came together as his hands balled up into fists as the image disappeared, being replaced with a big white ‘A.’ One word slipped from his lips.

“Athena.” He began running over to his car. His blazer flew back, revealing his badge. 

Cyber Investigation Team-01  
Team Leader  
Shim Changmin

 

 

2014 December 31  
22:15  
Gangnam-Gu, Seoul, South Korea

The PC Cafe was as busy as ever. Lonely people spent their New Year’s Eve playing games and binge eating the night away. The keyboard clicks were prominent and filled the PC Cafe with occasional chats. Suddenly, a phone rang.

The receiver smirked.  
“Hello?”

A pause.

“I know. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

The receiver stood up, taking a good glance at their computer screen, satisfied with the large ‘A’

“You did it again Athena. You did it again.” 

Athena chuckles and grabs her jacket, walking out of the PC Cafe, leaving only the ‘A’ on the computer screen as her only trace. 

2014 December 31  
22:45  
Seoul Police Department 

Everyone was scrambling around, trying to find the source of the criminal who tried to defame the police department. Calls came in left and right, asking about the images on the screens on the streets of Gangnam. 

The head of the Cyber Investigation Department walked in, looking around before barking out, “Team Leader Shim, where are you?!”

As if on cue, the team leader of the Cyber Squad walked in. “Right here.” He said calmly. 

His boss turned around and glared, “Shim Changmin. Someone tried to deface the Police Force. Where were you this entire time?” The older male growls. 

The tall male looks at his senior with a blank face before holding up a clear bag which held a hard drive.  
“Before you go on like a,” he pauses, “very angry person, I’ll let you know now, it was Athena.” 

Shim Changmin was tall, towering at 185 cm. His eyes were dark brown, his ears and nose slightly bigger than average, and his lips straight and pink. He had a calm expression, which may be frightening to one as no one knows what is going on in his head. He has never been seen to get angry, which makes him approachable, in certain cases. 

He was the best policeman, fighting for nothing but justice. He upheld his title as Team Leader Shim strongly, having many of the junior policemen look up to him. Cyber Team 01 was well-built, thanks to Changmin’s hard work and efforts. 

“Mr.Choi. I will make it clear to you now, anything related to Athena, Cyber Team 01 will take care of it. It is my business. So don’t you worry. If anything goes wrong, I will be true to my promise and take any punishment that you would like.” 

Another male walked into the room. “That will not be happening anytime soon. Siwon knows as well as I do that you belong here. That’s why you have the position you are in now.” 

Both Changmin and Siwon turned around, bowing politely at a ninety degree angle.

Siwon stuttered. “Mr.Kim, I thought you went home. Are you not sick?” 

The man chuckled. “I, Kim Junsu, will not back down when the face of the police force is in danger. I may be sick, but I am strong enough to fight it off while at work.” 

Changmin looked at the shorter male in surprise. “Mr.Kim, it’s a pleasure seeing you, but you should go home and rest. Like I have mentioned to my senior Mr.Choi, I have everything in control.” 

Both of Junsu’s eyebrows went up as he let out another chuckle. “Well, Team Leader Shim, I trust that you will handle the situation and put the matter to a rest as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning, I will come in and give a message to the press, so Siwon, I expect a report in my office, 7 A.M, sharp. Got it?”

Siwon nods and stuttered “Y-yes Mr.Kim. Here, let me escort you to your car.” 

Junsu nods at Siwon as the two males exit the room. Changmin, now left alone as everyone went out to their respective stations, leaned against one of the desks, running a hand through his brown locks. 

“Ah. She must be at home, waiting for me.” He muttered to himself.  
As soon as the words came out from his mouth, a female barged into the room, panting heavily. “Lieutenant Kwon Boa, reporting for du- Oh, only you’re here.” 

She was short and had long brown hair, soft features which made her seem kind hearted and friendly. Her mouth spread to a smile, a dimple appearing on her left cheek. She was dressed in her daily work suit, but her hair was out of sorts, noting that she was getting to work in a hurry.

Changmin looked at her, baffled as he straightens up. He takes a few steps towards her, blinking a few times to make sure she’s real.

“Boa, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home.” 

She rolls her eyes and walks up to him, hitting his arm. “I was at home and then I got bored, so I came to bother you, idiot.”

He stiffened up, frowning as he hinted her sarcastic tone, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Yah, that’s not how you talk to your team leader.” 

“Idiot. No one else is around, so I’m speaking to you as my boyfriend,” Boa scrunches her nose, looking up at him. She purses her lips out into a pout. “And I came to check up on you. Did you think I’d stay home when I knew you’d be here all night working on the Athena incident that happened in Gangnam tonight?” 

Changmin chuckles softly, resting his forehead upon hers as he lets out a soft sigh. “Liar. You didn’t come to check up on me. You came to get your New Year's kiss. Am I right?” 

She hits his shoulder, frowning. “Stupid. Go check the hard drive.” 

His expression softens as he looks down at her with a loving expression. She stares back up at him, getting lost in his brown orbs. Changmin moves a strand of her hair away from her face, curling it behind her ear. She smiles warmly at him, standing on her toes to get closer to his face. He ducks his head down, his lips millimeters away from her lips before someone barges through the door.

“He- Woah! PDA!” Booms a deep, loud voice through the office. The couple pulls away from each other, flustered. 

“Park Chanyeol, do you not know how to knock?” Boa hisses.

The tall, cheeky male bursts out into laughter, earning a groan from Changmin.  
“Yah, yah, please, quiet down. Did you need something Lieutenant Park?” Changmin raises an eyebrow, an arm still wrapped around Boa’s waist. 

Chanyeol eyes the team leader’s arms and wiggles his eyebrows playfully at Boa, who simply scowls at him. “Team Leader Shim, I was going to report to you the PC Cafe the IP address links back to.” 

Changmin narrows his eyes before looking at Boa, who frowned slightly. “Note the address and put it in my office. I’ll go to the sight tomorrow.”

Boa looks up at him and smiles. “So I take that as in you’re coming home with me tonight?” 

Changmin winks at her before looking back at Chanyeol. “Now go, you and the rest of the team have the night off. We’ll catch her tomorrow.”


	2. Tracking Down The Criminal

2015 January 1  
03:40  
Gangil-dong, Gangdong-Gu  
Seoul, South Korea.

_Bang_

_“Eomma!”_

_Bang Bang_

_“Appa!”_

_Sobs echoed in the room as a young girl hugged her dying parents, begging for them to come back._

_A chuckled emitted from the room, making the young girl look up. Steps echoed away, becoming softer progressively. The young girl sniffled, looking down at her parents._

_Her mother looked at her, taking in her last few breaths. “Boa-yah, you need to stay strong. Take care of yourself and trust no one.”_

_“Eomma, eomma, please. You’ll be okay. Just hang on.” The young girl cried._

_“Boa-yah, eomma loves you.” The woman’s eyes come to a close at her last word. Her breathing came to a halt._

_Boa started to sob, looking at her father, who couldn’t say a word. He simply reaches out and touches her cheek before his hand fell limp._

_The young girl let out a heart-wrenching cry, hugging both of her parents, blood staining her._

_“Eomma! Appa! Wake up!”_

Boa jolted up, gasping for air as beads of sweat were formed on her forehead. She places a hand over her chest, realizing that her heart was beating unusually fast.

Changmin, who had been sleeping next to her, wakes up and looks at her, worried.

“Boa, are you okay?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She trembled in his arms, hiding her face in his chest. “I-I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.”

“It’s almost 4AM,” he mumbles as he runs a hand through her hair, pressing his lips against her temple.

She looks at the clock herself and sighed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Sorry. Now you won’t be able to go back to sleep.”

Changmin caresses her back, smiling slightly as he rocks her back and forth. “It’s okay. I’ll watch you sleep and protect you from monsters.”

“You’re so cheesy,” The female says as she pulls back, smiling brightly, the crater on her left cheek deepening. _How could you protect me from the monster when the monster is really myself._

He melts at the sight, feeling his heart rate accelerate at the sight of her breathtaking smile. Changmin reaches out and holds her cheeks in his hands. “I love you Kwon Boa.”

She stares into his eyes lovingly as she leans in, briefly pressing her lips against his. “I love you too Shim Changmin,” she mumbles against his lips, letting her words melt away into the kiss. _And I always will._

Changmin pulls away and chuckles, speaking lowly, “You should go back to sleep princess. Or else I’ll be compelled to keep you up.” He smirks at her, earning a thump to his shoulder.

“Tch. We went two rounds before we went to sleep! Wasn’t that enough?” She scolds him, her eyebrows furrowed together. She turns away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. _Can’t believe he wants to play another round of Mario Kart at 4 AM._

He looks at her lovingly, breaking out into a childish smile. “I could never get enough of you and you know that.” The male rests his chin on her shoulder as he rubs her waist gently.

She rolls her eyes, placing her hand over his. Boa could feel his breath against her neck, making a shudder go down her spine. She closes her eyes, humming softly.

“Yeah, I know you can’t.” She smiles slightly. “I’m going to sleep. You should sleep as well. We need to get up in around two hours.”

“I know, I know. Goodnight baby.”

She snuggled back against his chest as he pressed a kiss on her shoulder. He held her tightly in his arms as he watched her slowly drift off into dreamland. He curled a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling tenderly as he closes his eyes. _I love you, my one and only._

2015 January 1  
08:25  
Happy PC Cafe  
Gangnam-Gu  
Seoul, South Korea

“Hands up! Cyber Investigation Team!”

Everyone in the PC Cafe froze and put their hands up. The clerk at the front looked at the officers barging in, petrified. Policemen scattered, making all the civilians evacuate the building. Officers took computers one at a time, making the manager come out of his office.

“Y-yah! What are you doing?!” The manager exclaimed, trying to stop the police officers.

At that moment, the Team Leader walked in, earning bows from this investigation team members. He walks up to the manager and holds up a paper. The manager of the PC Cafe squints at the paper and gasps.

“A-a warrant? What happened? Why is there a search warrant for my PC cafe?”

Changmin cleared his throat and held a picture out to the man, the very picture that was on the screens last night and all over the news this morning. “The source of this picture was found to be here sir. So just sit back and relax. You will not be in trouble. This is simply for our investigation. Your PC Cafe will be up and running in another week, so please be patient.”

The manager gulped and Changmin eyed him, a bored expression plastered on his face. He then turned on his heel and walked out of the PC Cafe.

Changmin observed his surroundings before hearing a siren getting progressively louder. He turned his head towards the source of the sound and sighed. “Ah, he’s here.” He mutters to himself.

The police car came to a halt in front of the PC Cafe. Emerging from a car was a man with long hair slicked back, slight stubble around his mouth and another tall male, with a bright smile plastered onto his face.

Changmin raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin as he approached the two males. “Mr.So Ji Sub and Mr.Jung Yunho, may I ask what you two are doing here?”

So Ji Sub, a tall male with a straight expression, raised an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same thing Mr.Shim Changmin.”

Team Leader Shim smirked, rubbing his chin. “Well, if I recall, this is in fact my turf. A cyber crime has taken place, therefore, I am here to investigate with the team. I don’t recall a murder occurring at this PC Cafe.”

The other male, Jung Yunho looked at the young team leader, before clearing his throat. “We are concerned about the picture that appeared on the screen last night. We actually received a-”

The male was cut off as another figure walked upto the trio, a camera in her hands as her powerful voice rung in their ears. “If I recall correctly, Team Leader Shim and I have established that the local police as well as the prosecutor are not to appear at the crime scene unless we have come to the consensus that we are in need of your assistance, so I don’t know what your salty asses are doing here in the first place.”

Changmin chortles lightly, looking over at the short female. “Lieutenant Kwon. Glad to see that you made it to the crime scene.” He chuckles softly.

She smiles mockingly before looking at Prosecutor So and Officer Jung. “Officer Jung, Prosecutor So, I’m hoping I don’t have to get you two off the crime scene with force this time. We all know how that went last time.”

Officer Jung looks at Boa, mortified while the other male looks at her, amused at her remarks. “Indeed we remember Ms.Kwon. But, there was a murder involved with this case, therefore it is also our responsibility to take part in this very case.”

“According to who?” Boa sneers.

So Ji Sub holds up a paper and Boa snatches it out of his hand, reading through it. “Tch, I need to get back to the office and have an important talk with Mr.Choi.” She grumbles as Changmin stands next to her and reads the paper quietly. His lips come pressed together into a fine line before he lets out a sigh.

He looks at the two males from the other departments and narrows his eyes at them. “You two are permitted for the investigation, according to Mr.Choi, but one wrong click, and I will not hesitate to leak out all your embarrassing files for the entire nation to see.” Changmin growls before turning on his heel and walking away to his car.

Boa shakes her head and looks at the paper once again. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” She hands the paper back to the prosecutor, glancing over at the officer. “When we have the pictures, we will send it to you. Till then, I will ask you to leave this site. I still cannot trust you around the digital evidence. One wrong click and you will ruin months of long, hard work.” _One wrong click and you might ruin the entire plan._

The two males look at each other hesitantly before looking at the short female. She was indeed very small and looked very sensitive at first, but the aura pushed people away as her true nature revealed that she could kill anyone at any given moment. Officer Jung looked at So Ji Sub, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Prosecutor, she is right. We ought to leave. We are only looking for the picture anyways, and I trust that Lieutenant Kwon will tell us when they have gathered all the information.”

The prosecutor furrowed his eyebrows, but did not utter another word. He turned on his heel and strut over to his car, leaving only Officer Jung, Lieutenant Kwon and tension lingering in the air.

Boa looked at Yunho, her expression more relaxed as the corner of her lip quirking up slightly. “It was nice seeing you Officer Jung. I’m sorry if I came off as rude.”

Yunho looked at Boa, surprised. “Oh no, it’s okay Lieutenant Kwon. You were not rude. I do understand your position on this and I apologize on Prosecutor So’s behalf. He can be quite of an-”

“Asshat.” Boa cuts off the male as she frowns deeply. “He was always an asshat. Even back in the police academy. You know, he tried to woo me this once, and I think since then, he’s had something against me since then.”

Yunho chuckles and shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s it. Maybe he’s worried about you and that’s why he acts that way.”

Boa scoffs and rolls her eyes. “As if.” She gets cut off as her phone begins to ring. The young woman takes her phone out of her pocket and purses her lips out as she answers the call.

“Hello?” She pauses for a few moments, her eyebrows coming together as she lets out a exasperated sigh. “I’ll be there soon. I think the cyber team is just about done. We’ll have the evidence at the office soon. Bye Changmin.” She hangs up before the other party could say anything else.

Yunho looks at her, his eyes wide and innocent as he blinks a few times. “I’m guessing you have to go back to the department.”

Boa chuckles softly and nods, looking up at the male with her famous dimpled smile. “Indeed. You know, it’s much harder when your senior is your own boyfriend. They become much more demanding.” She grins. “It was nice seeing you again Yunho-ssi. Good luck on the investigation. We will inform you once we have gathered up all the information.” She nods curtly before walking off, leaving him alone at the crime scene, where there was nothing but scattered papers resting on the tables and floor.  _No wonder Prosecutor So liked her so much._ _  
_

2015 January 1  
11:25  
KNPA  
Seoul, South Korea

“So, it seems that since last night, there has been no other signs of Athena lurking out in cyberspace. But, that shall not stop us from investigating. Instead, we are now able to add onto another IP Address she could possibly log in from. Lieutenant Park will be in charge of keeping track of the IP she appears onto.” Changmin stood tall and spoke loudly, looking at each of his team members sternly, showing that he was all business.

Chanyeol, the team clown, nodded obediently as he took down notes. “Yes Mr.Shim.”

Changmin nodded curtly. “Dr.Lee and Dr.Bang, you two take care of evidence analysis. Lieutenant Kim and Lieutenant Kwon, you two, recover anything you can in the computers.” They all nod obediently, looking to each other as though they all knew it was going to be a very long night.

Boa was the first one to get up from her seat. “I’ll go first.” She says sternly before looking at her lover. He nods slowly as he watches her walk out the room. A younger male with messy brown hair gets up from his seat and follows behind her.

“Lieutenant Kwon.” He calls out behind her.

“Yes Jongin?” Boa stops momentarily and turns her head to look at him. The way she spoke to him made him shudder, her demanding aura making him feel small.

He stood next to her and smiled brightly. “It’s always a pleasure to work with you Lieutenant Kwon.”

The female tilted her chin up to look at him, one of her eyebrows arching up. “Jongin, if you are going to try to befriend me, then do not use that same stupid line over and over again. It does not break the barrier between you and I as co workers.”

Jongin looked down at her and purses his lips out. “I- well”

She rolls her eyes and smiles, pointing to his desk. “Just get started. We have a lot of hard drives to look through.”

The younger male frowned as she walked off to her office, running a hand through his hair. “She’s always so salty.” He mutters, walking over to his desk, beginning his work.

Boa sat down in her office and logged onto her computer, furrowing her eyebrows as she goes through her emails. “From Cyber Investigation Head, Choi Si Won.” She mutters softly as she clicks on the link. Carefully scanning through the email, she purses her lips out.

A knock brings her back to reality as she looks over at the door of her office with widened eyes. She frowns once she sees who has come inside her office. “I’m working.”

Changmin walks over to the chair in front of her desk and raises an eyebrow. “Who do you think Athena is targeting?” He speaks in a hushed voice, as if getting caught would get them killed.

Boa rests her chin on her palm as she stares at the male in front of her desk, her lips pressed into a firm line. “I don’t know. It could be anyone in the KNPA. Probably someone of the higher ranks.”

“Do you think she’s targeting Mr.Choi?” He frowns.

She shakes her head. “I don’t think it’s him, she’s targeting. He is fairly new. He has only been working with us for 2 years. Maybe someone like Mr.Lee or Mr.Kim.”

“Kim Junsu?” Changmin looks at her, baffled.

“Well, I mean, it could be someone who detests the power that our leaders have here in the police force.” _Or have seen the abuse of the power that the leaders have been granted._

Changmin sighs and shakes his head, rubbing his forehead. “This case has been going on for so long.”

Boa smiles bitterly. “But you won’t give it up.”

“Of course I won’t give it up. I will find her” _Because once I find Athena, we could reveal the corruption together._

“I believe you could do it.” _She’s right under our noses._

Jongin comes bursting in through the door, panting heavily. Both of them look towards the younger male, waiting for him to speak.

“Athena.. hack… us…” He breaths out.

Boa stands up immediately, running out of her office, followed by Changmin and Jongin. “Oh my god, they’re all self-deleting!”

Boa furiously begins to type, trying to put in some codes to stop the computers while Changmin begins to unplug some of the computers. But before they could stop the files from disappearing, many characters start building up on the screen, forming a large white ‘A.’

Changmin furrows his eyebrows and hits the table. “Shit!”

Boa sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “We lost all the evidence.” She huffs and stands up.

Chanyeol burst out of the meeting room. “Lieutenant Kwon, Kim, Team Leader Shim! I found her trace! Her IP address is 14.39.140.6.”

Changmin furrows his eyebrows, opening his mouth to speak, but Boa beats him to it. “That IP address is near the Korea Telecom.”

“Let’s go catch us a hacker.” Changmin nods.

The team springs into action, gathering the extra hard drive copies as they rush into their cars to catch Athena, this time, feeling confident that they will have her right where they want her.


	3. The Phantom

2015 January 1

11:35

Korea Telecom

Seongnam, South Korea

 

“Your job has been done. I expect the money soon Ms.Athena.” A soft, husky voice echoed in an empty room.

 

The caller stared at the screen in front of him, rubbing his chin. No lights were turned on, yet the entire room was illuminated by the rows of computer screen, shining bright with the ‘A’ plastered onto all of them.

 

He leaned back against his seat, his lips pursed out. _I wonder what made her want to carry out such an elaborate plan._

 

The hacker shrugged as he stood up, grabbing his jacket. “As long as I get my money, I don’t care.” He mutters to himself as he makes himself out of the room, undetected.

 

2015 January 1

13:02

Korea Telecom

Seongnam, South Korea

 

Changmin stood outside of the building as the trunk of his car was being filled with boxes. The wind blew, making his trenchcoat flap behind him. The tall male looked up at the building, deep in thought. _We lost Athena again. She keeps slipping through our fingers, like a Phantom._ He closes his eyes and heaves out a long sigh.

 

He was brought back to reality as a hand came upon his shoulder. He turned his head to see Lee Ailee standing behind him. Ailee stood at a 164.5 cm, barely taller than his own girlfriend. Her hair were cascades of a chocolate fountain, her eyes big and bright, her face radiating intelligence. 

 

“Team Leader Shim.” The female spoke softly, furrowing her eyebrows as she notices his troubled expression. “Are you okay?”

 

Changmin cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, I am fine. Did you get all the computers?” He takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest as he sees his other team members scramble around to get the boxes in the cars.

 

Ailee nodded slowly. “Yes sir, we did. Dr.Bang and I will be leaving first.” She bows politely, smiling at the male in front of her. But Changmin does not return the gesture. Instead, he glances over at her and nods curtly before he walks towards the building.

 

The young female watches the fearless team leader walk towards the building, pursing her lips out. Boa comes out behind her and chuckles. The younger female jumps up in surprise and turns around, a hand placed over her chest.

 

“Dear lord! Ms.Kwon, you scared me.” Ailee frowns as the older woman laughs, running a hand through her hair.

 

Boa’s laughter chimed in Ailee’s ears, causing the corners of her lips to quirk up. Ah, what a time to be alive. Boa unnie is actually smiling. Ailee scrunched her nose, trying to feign anger before bursting out laughing herself. “Aigoo, Boa unnie! Your laugh is too contagious!”

 

Boa grins brightly, the crater on her left cheek deepening. “Yah, it’s not my fault you get easily scared.” She pats the younger female on the shoulder. “All the boxes are packed, right? I came by to just ask you to go out to dinner with me before we go back to work.”

 

“Ah, are you inviting Dr.Bang?” Ailee looks at her with hopeful eyes.

 

“Jeez, I know you have a crush on him, but can’t we have a girls night out?” Boa scrunches her nose and purses her lips out.

 

Ailee rolls her eyes, “Yah, Boa unnie, it’s not like you could go out without team leader Shim!”

 

“Yah yah,” she chuckles, “that’s different. We are partners. Changmin and I work together on cases.”

 

Ailee clucks her tongue, pursing her lips out. “Good point.”

 

Boa chuckles and shakes her head. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll invite Dr.Bang and Changmin, so we could go on a double date.” She winks at the younger female.

 

“Yah, does it have to be a date?” Her cheeks flush into a bright pink.

 

Boa grins and starts walking away, leaving the younger female’s question unanswered.

 

“Boa unnie! Yah! Answer my question!” Ailee chases after her senior, heading towards the car.

 

2015 January 1

17:23

Gwangjang Market

Seoul, South Korea

 

“Tch, my clothes are going to smell now.” Yongguk grumbles as she walks next to Changmin.

 

Changmin chuckles, watching the two females go on ahead of them. “I swear, one of those two are on their period. That’s why they brought us here.”

 

“I heard that!” Boa exclaimed. She turns around and to glare at the two males. “Yah, Bang Yongguk, if you complain, I’m demoting you.”

 

Yongguk looks at the short female with his mouth gaping open. “Team Leader Shim! She can’t do that right?!”

 

Changmin snorts. “What she says, goes. I have absolutely no power with her around.”

 

“Ah, we’ll have to depose her then.” Yongguk remarks.

 

Ailee clings onto the older female’s arm, pouting. “Yah! We can’t remove Boa unnie. She’s the best detective on the team!”

 

Changmin chuckles and shakes his head, walking ahead of the three. Boa smiles and runs up to him, jumping onto his back. “Shim Changmin wouldn’t dare remove me.”

 

The tall male groans as he holds onto her legs. “You could’ve given me at least a warning.” Changmin smiles brightly as he walks on ahead.

 

Boa presses her cheek against his, giggling, making Changmin chuckle. “Yah, Changmin-ah.”

 

“Yes Ms.Kwon?” He replies, amused with her antics.

 

“Today, our mission is to make sure Ailee and Yongguk end up as a couple.” She whispers in his ear before nuzzling his cheek.

 

Changmin smiles and nods, loosening his grip on her legs. “Wanna get off my back now?”

 

Boa scrunches her nose and gets off his back. “Tch, okay okay.” She mutters as she walks next to him.

“I’ll carry you at home.” Changmin chuckles, taking her small hand in his bigger hand, intertwining their fingers together like puzzle pieces.

 

Ailee and Yongguk look at the couple from behind, green with envy as the couple goes inside the small restaurant. _I wish I could have that._  
  


Boa and Changmin sit next to each other, Ailee and Yongguk sitting directly in front of them.

 

“Changmin-ah, let’s eat tteokbokki and drink some soju.” Boa smiles brightly, giving Ailee a knowing look.

 

Ailee blinks and smiles brightly. “I agree with Boa unnie. Tteokbokki and soju!”

 

Changmin smiles, shaking his head at the two girls before looking over at the younger male. “Yongguk-ah, do you have any objections?”

 

The younger male shakes his head, a grumpy expression plastered onto his face. “It’s okay Team Leader Shim.”

 

“You both are so formal right now. Aigoo, loosen up. We’re out at dinner.” Boa smiles brightly.

 

Changmin nudges Boa with his elbow. “Tch.” He clucks his tongue and scrunches his nose at her. 

 

She sticks her tongue out at him in response. “Just order the food, would you?”  
  


Yongguk chuckles. “Hyung is whipped.”

 

“I’m not whipped. Just a good boyfriend. Right Boa?” Changmin grins brightly, looking over at the cheerful female.

 

“Tch. Whatever you say.” She smiles playfully. “Now go order our food. Ailee and I are hungry.”

 

Changmin shakes his head and gets up from his seat, going over to the front counter to place their order.

 

Ailee leans over the table and smiles at Boa. “Unnie-yah, tell us about your love story.”

 

Boa blinks a few times, glancing at the young female before looking at her boyfriend, smiling slightly. “Our love story?”

 

Yongguk nods eagerly. “I want to know about it too noona!” His voice boomed excitedly throughout the small restaurant, making everyone around them stare.

 

Boa chuckles, resting her chin on her palm as she looks at the two junior investigators in front of her. “You know how long we have been dating?”  
  
Ailee and Yongguk both shake their heads, looking at her with widened eyes, and an innocent expression. The corners of Boa’s lips quirk up into a smile, the dimple on her left cheek appearing faintly.

 

“12 years.” She hums softly, starting to fold a paper towel carefully. “We met in high school, when we were 15 years old. You see, Changmin was not the type to talk to girls.”

 

Ailee giggles, nodding along. “I know that unnie. He doesn’t even talk to the girls on the Cyber Department properly.”

 

Boa laughs. “He was always like that. He’d only ask one question, and that was, ‘Pardon me, do you have a pen?’” The two junior investigators snicker at the fact.

 

“Ah, Boa noona, how did he end up talking to you?” Yongguk inquires, tilting his head to the side.

 

“We were assigned a project in our art class. Ah, that’s how I discovered what an annoying brat he was.” Boa smiles softly. “He was very annoying. Always making fun of my height, he always called me a troll.”

 

“You are kinda short.” Yongguk mumbles under his breath, only to get elbowed in the rib cage by Ailee.

 

Boa grins. “I made fun of him too. I made fun of his big ears and his large nose. They seemed even bigger back then, but he grew into his features eventually.” She smiles, continuing to narrate the time they first started talking to her juniors.

 

2000 May 16

15:45

Gaepo High School

Gangnam-Gu, Seoul, South Korea

 

_“Yah, Shim Changmin!” A young girl in her school uniform called out. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, swaying behind her. The name tag on her shirt shined, reading ‘Kwon Bo-Ah’_

_A tall male turned around to look at her, one of his eyebrows cocking up. “What is it troll?”_   
  


_“You may have some big ears, but you’re no good at listening.” She scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “We have to go work on our project, remember?”_

_Changmin rubs the top of his head, before looking at her, a smug smile plastered on his face. “I don’t want to.” He turns on his heel and starts walking away._

_Boa huffs and chases after him, grabbing the strap of his backpack. “Yah, you little brat. You think I’m going to work on the project on my own and let you take all the credit?”_

_Changmin takes her hand and pries it off his backpack before turning to her. He ducks his head down to meet her eyes, making her move back instinctively. “Yes, I think you will do exactly so.”_

_Boa furrows her eyebrows, narrowing her eyes at him as she kicks his shin, but he moves away before she could do so. He reaches out and flicks her nose, making her crinkle her nose._

_“Jeez, you’re so annoying.” Boa frowns, rubbing her nose. “Yah, I’m not letting you take all the credit if you don’t work on it.”_

_Changmin rolls his eyes and straightens up. “You’re just as annoying.” He mutters, turning back around. “Let’s go. We’ll work on it at my house.”_

_Boa blinks a few times, staring at the tall male as he begins to walk ahead. She puffs her cheeks out just as he turns around to glance at her. “What? You don’t want to do the project?”_

_She snaps out of her thoughts and scuffles towards him. “Lead the way, big nose.”_

_“Tch. What a rude troll.” Changmin chuckles before walking on ahead towards his house, Boa quietly following behind him._

Changmin comes back and sits down next to Boa, smiling. “We were reckless back then.”

 

“You were a lot more annoying back then. Now you’re so calm.” Boa smiles, slipping her hand into his hand.

 

“You got crankier over the years.” Changmin remarks, earning a thump to his shoulder.

 

Ailee giggles. “I think it’s because you’re taking too long to propose to her Changmin oppa.”

“I’m surprised you two aren’t married yet.” Yongguk nods, pursing his lips out.

 

“It’s because of work. We have thought about getting married, but we get so preoccupied with work that we put it off a lot.” Boa pouts.

 

Changmin smiles slightly and shakes his head before resting his chin on her shoulder as Boa continued to narrate the rest of their story.

 

A few hours and bottles of soju later, Ailee was slurring out stories about her old pet dog, giggling and hiccuping every now and then. The older couple watched her with great interest. “Mm, was it a good idea to let her drink so much soju?” Changmin whispers over to Boa, pursing his lips out.

 

Boa chuckles and whispers back to him. “This is exactly how they’re gonna get together. Trust me, I saw this in a few dramas.”

 

Changmin rolls his eyes and smiles. “Yongguk-ah, you could take Ailee home, right?”

 

Yongguk blinks and looks over to the half-asleep female next to him and nods. “Ah, yeah. I can take her home. I think I should right now. She needs to get to bed.”

 

Boa nods. “You two should leave first. She looks like she’s about to crash.”

 

Yongguk nods once again, helping Ailee stand up as he slightly bows his head. “Thank you for the meal. I’ll leave first hyung, noona. Have a nice evening.” He smiles his gummy smile before helping Ailee waddle over to his car.

 

Changmin waits for the two to walk out of the restaurant before saying to Boa. “You think they’re gonna have sex?”

 

Boa bursts out laughing and hits his arm. “Yah, Shim Changmin, keep your mind out of the gutter!”

 

“That’s how we ended up once!” He chuckles and wraps his arms around her, leaning in close to her face.

 

She chuckles and hits his arm again. “You pervert. You have no need to be concerned about their love life.”

 

He smiles and rubs his nose on hers. “Then let me be concerned about ours. You haven’t kissed me in about,” he hums in thought, “12 hours now. So, give me my kiss.”

She rolls her eyes and holds his collar. “Oh come here you.” She chuckles and pulls him in, pecking his lips quickly.

 

“Yah, what was that?” Changmin pouted in disappointment.

 

Boa cups his cheeks in her hands, swiping her thumb across his lower lip. “Your kiss. Now let’s go home.” She grins brightly, letting go of him.

 

He grumbles, getting up from the table. She smiles and gets up as well, holding his hand. “Changmin-ah. Don’t sulk.”

 

Changmin avoids her eyes and looks the other direction, still sulking. Boa chuckles softly, holding his chin to make him look at her.

 

“What do you want?” Changmin mumbles.

 

“I love you.” Boa stands on her toes and presses her lips against his, locking their lips into a sweet kiss.

 

Changmin holds her waist, kissing her back tenderly. He soon pulls back, realizing they’re in public and smiles playfully. “Let’s wait till we get home.” He winks at her before leading her over to the car.

 

Boa chuckles as he leads the way. “Finally, we get to go home.” He opens the passenger door for her, letting her climb in the car before he closes it behind her.

  
He gets in the car through the driver’s side, zooming away back to their home in Gangdong. 


	4. The Goddess of Hacking

2015 February 10

07:00 

Cyber Investigation Office

KNPA

Seoul, South Korea

 

Tuesday morning was slow and boring. Employees were sleeping on the desk or working tirelessly on the computer, analyzing evidence or going through emails. Athena has not shown up for the last month, making office hours slow and tiring. 

 

Siwon walks into the office, breaking the slow boring wasteland as his voice booms throughout the entire room. “May I have everyone’s attention!” 

 

Everyone in the office tore their eyes away from their screens and looked at their boss, noticing an unfamiliar male standing behind him. The new figure set out politeness and a diligent aura around him. The male stood at 178 cm and his face appeared baby-like and adorable, his eyes enlarged by his circular glasses. He wore a checkered black and white suit, his smile soft and warm, welcoming to all. He wore earrings and his hair was jet black, bangs put up, adding to the young factor of his overall appeal.  

 

Yongguk raises his head from the desk as Siwon’s voice booms throughout the room. The young male yawns and stretches out loudly, earning a few glances and a thump on the shoulder from Ailee.

 

“How many times have I told you not to sleep at work?” Ailee mutters. Yongguk rolls his eyes at her and glances at the new recruit before resting his head on Ailee’s shoulder, falling back asleep.  _Idiot_.

 

“Mr.Choi, who is that?” Chanyeol yawns, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

Siwon glances over at Chanyeol, his eyes sending a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. “I am glad you asked. This is our new recruit, Yoo Youngjae.” He turns his head to look at the new male, nodding curtly. 

 

Youngjae returns the gesture and bows 90 degrees. He straightens up, smiling softly at the investigation team. “Hello, my name is Yoo Youngjae. I am a newly graduated police officer, and was hired today for the Cyber Investigation Team. I specialize in field work. Please take care of me.” Youngjae stands straight, looking around at each member individually. 

 

Changmin walks out of his office, eyeing the new recruit. Youngjae meets his eyes and smiles warmly, pressing the bridge of his glasses to prop them back up. Changmin raises an eyebrow and purses his lips out before turning his cold, sharp gaze over to Siwon. 

 

“Did Mr.Kim authorize this?” He inquires, walking over to Siwon. He was slightly taller than Siwon and had a much colder and authoritative aura around him, irking Siwon. Changmin sensed Siwon’s annoyance but only paid attention to the new team member. 

 

To Changmin, the young male set off suspicion. There was something that was strongly bothering him about this stranger, but he was not able to see what it was. His stomach churned at the discomfort, but he shrugs the feelings off. _Changmin, you’ve been too uptight. He’s just a new team member._

 

Siwon raises an eyebrow, raising his chin to meet the gaze of his junior. “Of course he authorized this. But I do not think anyone authorized you to question my decisions.” _Fucking brat. How dare you question my decisions?_

 

Changmin ignores Siwon’s comment and glances at the younger male behind his boss. “Lieutenant Yoo. You will be working with Lieutenant Kim under the supervision of Lieutenant Kwon. Get to work.” He turns on his heels and struts back into his office, closing the door behind him. _I wonder what they are up to this time._

 

Boa walks into the office, as she sees the new recruit from behind. “Oh my god, what did I miss?” Boa furrows her eyebrows, scanning the male from head to toe, raising an eyebrow at him.  _Who in the world is this?_

 

Siwon and Youngjae both turn to her, Boa looking at the new male in shock, her eyes big and wide. _Wait… isn’t that-?_

 

Siwon sighs and shakes his head as he rubs his face. “Your boyfriend is a pain in the ass. Boa, you are in charge of taking care of our new recruit.” Siwon grumbles, walking out of the office, leaving Boa alone with Youngjae. Such a brat. I can’t take him anymore. 

 

Youngjae bows politely, smiling at Boa warmly. “Hello. I’m Yoo Youngjae. I specialize in field work. Please take care of me!” Youngjae tilts his head to the side, as he stares at Boa.

 

Boa blinks and nods slowly. I have to be more careful now. I swear I thought they’d put him on another team. She clears her throat and straightens up, setting up her normal demanding aura around her.

 

“Nice to meet you Yoo Youngjae. I’m Lieutenant Kwon. I’m in charge of field agents. It seems Changmin and Siwon assigned you to me, right?” Boa smiles at the young male, the crater on her left cheek sinking in, appearing as her famous dimple. 

 

Youngjae nods slowly. “They said I will stay under your supervision. I promise I will work hard.” He bows politely. He observes her carefully, pursing his lips out in deep thought.   _Something seems odd about this woman._

 

Boa nods and smiles slightly, turning on her heel as she begins to walk towards Jongin’s desk, Youngjae following closely behind her. _Stay calm Boa. It’s okay. Just act normal._

 

“Yah! Kim Jongin, you have a new partner.” Boa slams a book next to Jongin’s head on the desk, watching him jolt up.

 

“I’m awake, I’m awake!” Jongin looks around frantically, frowning when he sees Boa standing in front of his desk. _Aish, this noona. Always waking me up. I was busy dreaming about Hwang Sun Hee. Jongin groans and rubs his face, running a hand through his brown locks._

 

“Sleepy head. You’ll be working with Youngjae now.” Boa mutters and points to the desk next to Jongin’s. “Youngjae, this is now your desk. You will be working here. If you need anything, ask Jongin. And if he’s being a lazyass, come to me.” Boa smiles softly at Youngjae, who returns the gesture. 

 

Jongin pouts as he slouches in his seat, muttering as he stares at his computer screen. “I’m not lazy. Noona.” He mumbles, pursing his lips out into a childish pout. 

 

Youngjae looks at Jongin and grins. “Hello Jongin. I am Yoo Youngjae, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me.” He holds out his hand towards the tanner male. 

 

Jongin raises an eyebrow and slips his hand into Youngjae’s, nodding slowly. “Nice to meet you too Youngjae. I’m Kim Jongin, Boa noona’s right hand man. Let’s work well.” 

 

Boa shakes her head as she walks away to Changmin’s office. She softly knocks on the door before walking in, her cheeks puffed out. “Changmin-ah” She whines. 

 

Changmin looks up at her and smiles slightly, his brown orbs bright and loving. “Hey Boa. Do you need something? Coffee? Tea? A hug?” 

 

She sighs softly and sits on his desk, pouting slightly. “I need a wedding ring,” she sighs, exasperated, before continuing, “and maybe some rest. I feel sick.” Boa sniffles and scrunches her nose. 

 

“Sick?” Changmin furrows his eyebrows together as he feels her forehead, frowning. “Baby boo, why did you come to work if you were sick?” He holds her cheeks in his hands. 

 

Boa flails her arms as she exclaims, “I can’t just leave you running around everywhere!” 

 

He sighs and shakes his head, holding both of her hands and resting them on her lap. “You go home now.” Changmin whispers softly, his eyes flashing with pain and concern. 

 

Boa purses her lips out into a pout, holding his cheeks in her hands, staring into his brown orbs. “I’ll go home. Promise me you will take care of yourself and come home on time tonight.” 

 

Changmin holds her hands on his cheeks, engulfing her cold hands with his warm ones. “I’ll take care. Don’t worry. And I’ll come home on time to take care of you.” He smiles at her, nuzzling her nose with his nose.

 

“Aigoo, big nose.” Boa smiles and leans closer to his face, pecking his lips softly. “Good. I’ll go home now.” She jumps off his desk, straightening her clothes. 

 

“Don’t forget your coat before you go out, short stuff.” Changmin curls a strand of her hair behind her ear before pressing his lips against her forehead. 

 

“You act like I’m leaving for a lifetime. Tch.” Boa rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around his torso as she tilts her chin up to look at him while pursing her red, rosy lips out into a pout. 

 

He smiles at her, his heart swelling at the sight of his girlfriend pouting. “I’ll miss you.” He places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

 

Boa places her hands on his chest, grinning brightly. “I’ll miss you too.” She stands on her toes and pecks his lips once again, making him chuckle in response. 

 

Changmin pulls away from her and smiles. “Go home now love. I need to get back to work.” He caresses her cheek with his thumb, ducking his head down to get closer to her face. 

 

“First you’re so sad to send me back home, and now you’re antsy to send me away. Tch.” Boa shakes her head, breaking out into her famous dimpled smile, making Changmin’s heart melt at the sight of his lover. “I’ll go home now. Work well.” 

 

She stands on her toes and gives him one final kiss before she walks out of his office, grabbing her jacket from her desk. “Jongin-ah, watch over Youngjae well!” She smiles and waves lightly before walking over to the elevator. 

 

Changmin leans against his desk as he watches her walk out. A sigh escapes from his lips as he plops back down onto his seat, staring at his computer. _Ah, she’s working way too hard._

  
  
  
  
  
  


2015 February 10

19:00

Cyber Investigation Office

KNPA

Seoul, South Korea

 

Alarms rung from the meeting room, awakening Park Chanyeol from his nap on top of the table. He falls off the table in surprise, scrambling onto his feet to look at one of the green dots flashing on the screen. The male groans as he rubs his eyes and stares at the screen, trying to get his thoughts together before he realizes… 

 

“Holy crap! Athena is on the move!” Chanyeol exclaims, running out of the meeting room. 

 

“You guys! Get up! Athena is on the move!” He wakes up Jongin and Yongguk, hitting both of their backs before he rushes on over to Changmin’s office. 

 

Changmin walks out of his office just when Chanyeol was about to enter. “What’s with all the commotion?” Changmin furrows his eyebrows, staring at the younger male.

 

“Athena, she came on. One of the IP Addresses started flashing!” Chanyeol flails his arms around, panting heavily. 

 

Changmin nods. “Go gather your materials. Note down the address.” 

 

Chanyeol nods and runs off to his desk, gathering the necessities and noting down the address frantically. 

 

Changmin struts off and looks at the rest of the scrambling team members. “Everyone must be out of this office in five minutes, ready to go to the site!” 

 

Changmin walks towards the stairs, going downstairs all the way to the parking lot as he takes out his phone. He sends a text to his sick girlfriend, sighing softly as he walks to his car. 

 

_ Athena is in action. I will be back home late my love. Do not wait for me. _

 

He receives a text seconds after, causing him to stop momentarily in front of his car.

 

_     Tch. Always busy with work. Alright, come back home safely. I love you c;  _

 

Changmin smiles slightly before realizing there was a figure next to his car. He looked up, seeing Yoo Youngjae next to his car. 

 

“Hey team leader.” Youngjae smiles brightly, looking eager to work. Changmin scanned the younger male from top to bottom, furrowing his eyebrows together. _How’d he get here so fast?_

 

“Come on Team Leader. Let’s go.” Youngjae nods, shaking the empty box in his hand. _I have to keep a close watch on you Team Leader. I will not let you catch her._

 

Changmin raises an eyebrow but does not object as he unlocks the car, allowing the younger male to climb in the passenger side. Changmin gets in on the driver’s side, speeding off to the texted address, in Samsung Town.   _This is war Athena. This is war._

 

2015 February 10

19:45

Samsung Town

Seocho-Gu

Seoul, South Korea

 

The Samsung Electronics building was a disaster. Employees ran around everywhere, trying to figure out what the problem was and how to fix it.

 

“Yah, where was the backdoor?” 

 

“I thought this virus protection said there would be no backdoors to hack from!”

 

The Cyber Squad bursted into the door, making all the employees freeze, as if time has just stopped. Changmin glances around and takes out a paper from her pocket, holding it out, making all the employees sigh in relief.  

 

“We are Cyber Squad, Unit 1. A hacking has occurred by Athena in this building. Please, step aside and cooperate with our investigation. Team, go.” Changmin commands, standing there as he watches his team members scramble around for all the computers. His eyes quickly search around the building, noticing that one of the team members is missing. _He was right next to me. Where did he go?_

 

Changmin begins to walk around, heading towards the elevator as he pulls out his ID, showing it to the security guards as he proceeds through the building. 

 

Meanwhile Youngjae rushed to the 5th floor, looking around for any security cameras. He places the box down on the floor and takes out his computer, waiting for his computer to warm up. While he waits, his phone buzzes. 

 

   _Leave no trace._

_             -Athena _

 

Youngjae exhales heavily, gulping as the anxiety overtakes him. _I think she’s crazy._

 

_ -One week ago- _

 

_ Ring. Ring.  _

 

_ “Hello?” Youngjae answers the phone, running a hand through his hair. _

 

_ “Yoo Youngjae, I have a new mission for you.” A soft, stern voice rung in his ears. _

 

_ Youngjae holds his breath as his eyes widen with surprise. “Ms.Athena?”  _

 

_ Athena was never one to call someone without using a voice mask. Hearing her actual voice was absurd to people who worked under her.  _

 

_ She chuckles lowly, causing chills to run down Youngjae’s spine. “Yes, it’s me. Athena. I have another job for you now.”  _

 

_ Youngjae nods eagerly, stuttering. “Y-yes. Tell me ma’am, what must I do?”  _

 

_ “I would have expected you to ask about your pay first.”  _

 

_ Youngjae could sense her smirk, making him shudder. “I don't question how much you’ll give me. You gave me a handsome amount for the last job, so I trust this time, there will be similar outcomes. I will work hard Ms.Athena.”  _

 

_ “That’s the answer I wanted.” Athena hums softly, tapping her nails on a table. A lumped formed in Youngjae’s throat as the tension builds up. _

 

_ “You recently graduated from the police academy, am I right?”  _

 

_ “Yes, I did Ms.Athena.”  _

 

_ “Good. I want you to go apply for a job at the police department.” _

 

_ Youngjae’s jaw drops at her request. “W-wait. But we are trying to get dirt about the-” _

 

_ “That’s the point. If you work under the police department, you can find more dirt on them. And I promise, it will pay handsomely in the end.”  _

 

_ Youngjae stutters. “B-but-” _

  
_ Athena cuts him off. “You have twenty-four hours to accept the job. I will call again. Till then Yoo Youngjae.”  _

 

Youngjae shakes his head and sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It’s okay Youngjae. It will all pay off.” He mutters as his fingers begin to fly over the keyboard. 

 

Meanwhile, on the 7th floor was a lone figure, sitting in an empty room with nothing but computers flashing brightly. On the screens, shone the words

 

_ Do not forget the sin committed by your hand. Do not forget the innocent lives you’ve  _

_ destroyed.  _

 

The words were plastered on a picture of two dead figures a pool of blood surrounding both of them.

 

Athena sighs, running a hand through her hair. “What a sick person. He has no shame. Killing people left and right. Ruining lives like there’s no tomorrow.” 

 

She takes out a phone, staring at her wallpaper. _Eomma, Appa. I will get justice for you. You two died an unfair death at the hands of the people you worked for. I won’t let your work go in vain. I will get revenge._

 

Athena stares at the screen and furrows her eyebrows. “And you, you who have committed the sin, you will be exposed. You will be put into jail. I will have you right where I want you.” She smirks, pulling her mask back up. 

 

She is about to sit down to start up her final act before she hears steps outside of the room. Athena holds her breath and quickly types in the codes. The steps come closer and closer to the room, echoing throughout the hallway. 

 

The doorknob slowly turns, letting in a small peak of light. Athena closes her eyes, praying that it is not the Cyber Team Leader.  

 

“Ms.A-athena?” A soft voice echoes in the room.

 

She opens her eyes and looks towards the door, seeing Youngjae standing there. Athena stands up and walks towards him, furrowing her eyebrows.    
  


“How did you find me?” She speaks softly, carefully, hoping he won’t recognize her. 

 

“I found the computer you logged on from. My brains aren’t all that useless Ms.Athena.” Youngjae nods, looking at her from head to toe. “You’re a bit shorter than I thought.” He mumbles softly, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, pulling her hat lower to shield her eyes. “Shut up. Did you get it done? Is it up?” 

 

Youngjae nods obediently, making Athena smirk. “Good. You’ll receive your reward soon.” 

 

Youngjae bows his head slightly. “I will keep working hard.” 

 

Athena nods curtly and turned around to leave. 

  
A voice suddenly rings in her ear making her eyes widen. “Youngjae, what are you doing here?”   


	5. The Shadow

The Shadow

 

2015 February 10

20:15

Samsung Town

Seocho-Gu

Seoul, South Korea

  
  


She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, pulling her hat lower to shield her eyes. “Shut up. Did you get it done? Is it up?”

Youngjae nods obediently. “Good. You’ll receive your reward soon.” The corner of Athena’s mouth quirks up into a smirk. 

Youngjae bows his head slightly. “I will keep working hard.”

Athena nods curtly and turned around to leave.

 

A voice suddenly rings in her ear, her eyes widening. “Youngjae, what are you doing here?”   

 

Youngjae turns around, facing towards Changmin, gulping. Changmin notices the anxiety in Youngjae’s face, trying to get a glance behind him. “Youngjae, I asked you, what are you doing here?” 

 

Youngjae opens his mouth to speak, stuttering. “T-team leader, I came because before when we entered the building,” he pauses to lick his lips, “I saw lights in this room out of the entire floor and thought something was going on here. So I came up here.” 

 

Changmin noticed something was up, judging by the pitch of Youngjae’s voice. He inhales heavily, making himself look much bigger than Youngjae, making the younger male shrink down in his presence. He walks inside of the room, looking at all the computer screens. Youngjae looks around for Athena, seeing that she wasn’t there. He held his breath as he took a few steps inside the room while Changmin stared at the screen.  _ Where did she go? _

 

Changmin, on the other hand, was busy analyzing the image on the screen, mesmerized by its complete vagueness, yet its deep message. As he reads the message, his eyebrows come together. On the screens were the words:

 

_ Do not forget the sin committed by your hand. Do not forget the innocent lives you have destroyed. _

 

Changmin steps towards the computer, a figure in the shadows standing right behind him. He leans over the table, looking at the photo behind the words. “The sin committed by your hand,” He mumbles.  _ Sin. What sin is she talking about? Whose hands?  _ “Who is she talking about?” Changmin mumbles to himself. 

 

_ You believed in this person and put so much trust into them. Once you come to know who they are, you will be hurt, but that is the only way we could achieve justice. It’s the only way to make things right again. I’m sorry Changmin, but it has to be like this.  _ She stares at Changmin’s back for a few more moments, then looks over at Youngjae. The light of the screens lit up her face only slightly, but enough to allow Youngjae to see her chocolate brown eyes. As their eyes meet, the young male notices a pang of helplessness and vulnerability, revealing a side of the Goddess of Hacking never before seen by anyone. 

 

Athena lowers her cap and nods curtly at Youngjae. She takes one more glance at Changmin, who had fallen into the trap she had set before she back away into the darkness.  

 

Youngjae watches her as she disappears into the blackness of the night, heaving out a sigh in relief. Seeing her weak and vulnerable for that one moment left the male in awe. He tore his eyes away from where Athena once stood and looked at the older male. “Team Leader, we should call up the team and get these computers back to the office.”  _ Before she decides to come back.  _

 

Changmin returns back to reality and straightens up, looking at Youngjae with his eyebrows furrowed. “I will get these collected by order. Go on and help everyone else, Lieutenant Yoo.”  _ You may be part of a plot and I will not risk losing this data. _

 

Youngjae holds his breath, frowning slightly. “But-”  _ She might come back. _

 

“Go downstairs and help the rest. I will inspect this.” He cut Youngjae off, asserting his position, making Youngjae feel even smaller. 

 

Youngjae gulped, looking around the room in fear that his boss might get caught. “Yes, sir.” He hesitantly turns on his heel and exits the room, sighing as he walks downstairs.  _ He won’t catch her, right? _

 

Changmin stares at the door as Youngjae walks out of the room when he suddenly feels a cold breeze go down his spine. “Where did tha-” he turns towards the window, slowly walking towards it. He leans over, looking outside the window. He looks both ways, frowning as he realizes that there was no one there. 

 

“She escaped through here,” He mutters to himself. Before pulling away, he glances down at the window sill, seeing a small black paper. It read the words in white ink:

 

_ To achieve justice, you must expose the truth. _

_ -Athena _

 

Changmin stares at the paper in shock, picking it up as he reads it over and over. It was the only message Athena has ever given him. He’s been chasing after her for five years, and never received any message from her personally. He presses his lips into a fine line, running his fingers over the paper to make sure it was real. Her writing was neat and straight, with a slight girlish accent to it. He turned the paper around, seeing it only had a cursive ‘A’ written in gold ink. Changmin looks out the window once again, in hopes to catch one glance at Athena, only to see no one. He pulls himself back and turns the note back around, slipping it into his pocket.  _ Maybe we’ll meet next time. Then I’ll know what you want.  _

 

He sighs, taking out his phone to call one of his team members. “Come up here and collect these computers before all the data disappears.”  _ Or else I might lose all tracks of her.  _

 

His hand drops down to his side as he stares at the computer.  _ Who exactly is your target?  _ He looked closely at the picture, trying to find some type of clue.  _ And what made you trust me to tell me this much? _

 

Changmin sighs and shakes his head, walking out of the room, ready for another long night. As he walked out, the image disappeared and was replaced with a large white ‘A’ in the middle of the screen. 

 

2015 February 10

23:05

Cyber Investigation Office

KNPA

Seoul, South Korea

 

A few hours passed by as the Cyber Squad collected all the computers and copy of hard drives before they were able to head back to the office. 

 

They all worked through every nick and corner of each and every hard drive, making sure no spot was left untouched. Changmin walked around, watching his teammates fuss left and right. Phones continued to ring as the media tried to pry into the drama of the Cyber World.

 

Changmin, in annoyance, was about to answer the phone before Chanyeol got to the phone first. “I got this Team Leader.” 

 

The older male blinked a few times, stepping away from the phone. “Oh, okay.” Chanyeol smiled before picking up the phone, talking to the party on the other line. 

 

“Hello. Pizza Hut here. What type of pizza would you like today?” Chanyeol snickers at his small prank.

 

“How immature, even during work.” Changmin chuckles and rolls his eyes, walking on over to his office. 

 

He sits at his desk as he loosens up his tie, staring at the screen. Rubbing his chin, he purses his lips out, thinking back to the small note left by Athena. He takes out the note from his pocket, reading it over again.  _ The truth. What truth is she talking about? Why is she telling me this?    _

 

Changmin sits in silence, pondering over the true motives of Athena. A knock on his door made him snap back to reality. He shakes his head and looks toward the door, putting the note away in his drawer. “Come in.”

 

The head of the police department walks into his room, filling the office with a fresh yet dangerous aura, one that irked something deep inside of Changmin. He was dressed in a gray suit, paired nicely with a black dress shirt and a purple tie. His hair was slicked back and his skin was milky white and lightened up the room while his lips were quirked up into a warm, unsuspecting smile. 

 

Changmin stood up and bowed 90 degrees. “Hello, Mr.Kim. How may I help you today?” He fixed his tie and stood straight and tall in front of his boss. 

 

Junsu smiled warmly at the team leader, sitting down in a chair in front of his desk. “I just came to check up on you Changmin-ah. Where’s Boa?” 

 

“Boa? She was feeling sick, so I sent her home.” Changmin sits down in his seat.  _ He never asks about Boa. _

 

“I appreciate you making time to come for a visit but sir, you have nothing to worry about. I am taking care of everything.” Changmin sits up straight and places his hands on his desk, staring at the male in front of him.

 

The older male crosses his legs and chuckles. “It’s a shame that Boa’s sick. I hope she gets better soon. You’re doing well by taking care of everything starting from your girlfriend to your entire Cyber Team. How’s the Athena case going?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Changmin nods slowly, leaning back in his seat. “We are gaining up on her. I’m sure we’ll catch her soon.” 

 

“You know Changmin, you are a very trustworthy police officer. The police department is really lucky to have such a responsible and hard working officer.” Junsu rubs his chin, staring at the younger male. 

 

Changmin nods. “I’m only trying to preserve justice in society, that’s all.” The younger male stares into Junsu’s eyes, staring deep into his soul, only to find nothing. 

 

Junsu smiles, amused. “Good job. Your work will pay off in the end.” He stands up. “I will leave you to your work now. Good luck. I’m going on a short trip tonight and will be back in a few days. I’ll see you once I come back Changmin. Till then.” 

 

Changmin stands up and stares at Junsu’s hand for a few brief moments before taking it with his own large, cold hand. He firmly shakes his hand, forcing his lips to quirk up into a smile. “Have a nice trip sir. I’ll see you once you are back.” 

 

The older male nods and smiles before walking out of the room. Changmin watches him walk out, sinking back down onto his seat.  _ Something’s up but I do not know what it is. _

 

Junsu fixes his tie and walks out of the office.  _ This brat is going to ruin everything. I need to see what I can do to stop him.  _

 

2015 February 11

00:45 

Gangil-dong, Gangdong-gu

Seoul, South Korea

 

Changmin walks into the darkness of their penthouse, sighing as he sets his blazer down on the sofa. “Boa, I’m home,” He says softly, receiving no response. Changmin frowns as he sets his briefcase down, walking over to their bedroom as he peeks in.

 

Boa was soundly asleep, bundled up under the large blankets, making her physique look smaller than it already was. The corners of his lips quirked up into a small smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed and move her hair away from her forehead. He leans down and presses his lips against her forehead softly before pulling away to get up from the bed.

 

She wraps her arms around his torso, mumbling softly. “You’re finally home.” 

 

Changmin stares at her, surprised as he sits back down on the bed, caressing her back. “You’re awake?” 

 

She nods and rubs her eyes before sitting up, looking at him. “I couldn’t sleep without you.” Boa pouts and holds his hand. “I was worried about you because you didn’t text me back.” 

 

Changmin sighs softly and pulls her in for a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. “Sorry Boa. I would’ve called sooner. I got caught up in work.”

 

“Always caught up in work. Tch.” Boa looks up at him and holds his cheeks in her small hands, smiling. “Mm, go take a shower and get ready for bed.” 

 

He sighs and chuckles. “Alright, alright. Will you join me for a hot, steamy shower?” Changmin wiggles his eyebrows playfully at Boa, making her laugh.    
  


“I can’t say no to that offer. I’ll join you.” Boa chuckles, immediately squealing as Changmin picks her up bridal style.    
  
“On to the bathroom!” Changmin declares, walking to the bathroom with his girlfriend in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck as she laughs. 

 

Changmin places her down on the bathroom counter, smiling playfully at her. Boa raises an eyebrow at him. “What’re you planning Mr.Sh-” She’s cut off as she bursts out into a fit of giggles as he starts tickling her. “Yah yah! St-stop!” Boa laughs as she grabs Changmin’s hands, panting slightly as she gets his hands away. 

 

She frowns and looks at him, keeping their fingers locked together so he can’t break away and tickle her again. “What was that for?” 

 

Changmin smiles and leans in, resting his forehead on hers. “Hm, I wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours.” Boa chuckles and shakes her head. 

 

“Silly.” She smiles brightly and wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose onto his. Changmin places his hands on her hips, scrunching his nose before peppering kisses all over her face. Boa giggles and closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on her skin. He finally presses his lips onto her pillowy pink lips, melting away into a tender kiss. 

 

2015 February 11

08:24 

Gangil-dong, Gangdong-gu

Seoul, South Korea

 

The sunlight peeked in from the small opening in the curtains, shining on Boa’s face, causing  her to groan and turn the other way, snuggling into Changmin’s chest. He wraps his arms around her waist as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. “Mm, Boa-yah,” He mutters softly. 

 

“Hm?” Boa hums softly, running a hand through his hair as he presses his lips against her neck. 

 

“Don’t forget to cover up your neck.” He chuckles lowly, earning a thump to his shoulder. He winces softly and holds her tightly, pouting as he pulls away to look at her. 

 

She rolls her eyes and quickly kisses his pout. “You need to control yourself.” 

 

“How about no?” Changmin chuckles and rolls over, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Boa’s head. Boa laughs and looks up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As Changmin leans down to kiss her, Boa arches into him, mewling happily. He pulls back and brushes her bottom lip with his thumb. “How are you feeling now?” 

 

She smiles brightly, gently biting his thumb. “I’m feeling fine now. Ready to work!” He chuckles and latches his lips onto hers briefly before pulling away. 

 

“I forgot to tell you. Athena left me a message yesterday.” Changmin looks down at Boa, frowning in confusion. “I don’t understand why she left the note nor do I understand what she means.” 

 

Boa purses her lips out and gently caresses his cheek. “What did the note say?” 

 

Changmin lays down next to her and pulls her close to his chest, caressing her hair. “It said ‘To achieve justice, you must expose the truth.’ What do you think she means?” 

 

“Maybe she had a bad breakup with someone in the police department.” Boa chuckles softly. “Maybe she’s just trying to get back at her ex-boyfriend or something.”

 

He sighs and shakes his head. “I have no idea what it means.” She frowns and looks up at him, upset to see him so distressed by the small message. 

 

“It might be a cry for help.” Boa pauses. “Maybe she needs your help Changmin. And that’s why she wrote that note.” 

 

“A cry for help.” Changmin furrows his eyebrows. “What would she need help for?” Boa shrugs and smiles sympathetically. 

 

“We’ll have to see.” Boa nods and kisses his cheek. He sighs softly and rubs his forehead. “We should get ready for work love.” She briefly kisses him and sits up, running her hand through her hair. 

 

Changmin sits up as well, pushing the shirt off her shoulders, pressing his lips on her milky white skin. Boa chuckles and pressing her back against his chest. “Yah, I thought I told you to control yourself.” 

 

“I can’t help myself when you’re wearing my shirt.” He chuckles and trails his kisses upwards towards her ear, biting on her earlobe gently. 

 

“We’ll be late.” She laughs, pulling away from him. “I’m going to go get ready first.” She pecks his lips and jumps off the bed before he could grab her, running to the bathroom. 

 

Changmin chuckles and gets off the bed, shaking his head as she escapes his clutches. 

 

2015 February 11 

09:12

Toscana Hotel

Jeju-do, South Korea

  
  


“This Athena, have you figured out who she is?” The speaker walked across his luxurious suit, dressed in a navy blue Brioni suit, his wrist adorned with a black and gold Rolex watch. “You haven’t found her? How much more useless can you get?” He exclaims into the phone, growling at the second party’s incompetence. “A message? What message? Read it.” 

 

_ Do not forget the sin committed by your hand. Do not forget the innocent lives you have destroyed. _

 

He rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighs. “Get off your useless ass and find this Athena as soon as possible. She might know more than we think,” He pauses, “and make sure Shim Changmin doesn’t catch onto your trail. That bastard will only end up ruining the entire plan.” The male puts down his phone, walking towards the balcony with a glass of whiskey in his other hand.  _ I will destroy you before you catch me Athena, or else my name is not Kim Junsu.  _ He takes a sip of his whiskey, smirking slightly before walking back into his suite. 

 


End file.
